Apocalypse
Apocalypse, being the name of the end was created as an initial villian for the Dragonball Z Budokai Sagas plotline in what would say be the most insane crazed villian in the plot. Overview Inspiration of Creation Apocalypse is merely a creation for the new storyline developed for Budokai Sagas and was brought forth as a concept of ressurection for another older character used in a fanfiction. Apperance Apocalypse has dark blue hair that runs down to his shoulders, but spikes out, almost like a hedgehog. He has pitch black eyes however, which opts more to his Saiyan side. His skin is that of a very light pink, but some would cover it more as the humans skin of peach. His torso is bare, but covered in small black spikes, mostly around his back, elbows and knuckles. He wears white pants and brown boots to finish his main look. His crimson Saiyan tail wrapped around his waist like a belt. Personality Cold, Heartless, Full of Malice and Rage. Apocalypse has no care for anything or anyone in the world. Not even his own parents; who were forced to abandon him. Whenever someone of the Saiyan or Alien race is in his presence, he goes on a major rampage and tries to destroy them, destroying anything else that dares to get in his way. Though at first apperance to most, he is generally quiet. History Born from two races that are natural born enemies. The Saiyans and the Dakuzai Demons have been fighting it out for many years up till the point of Apocalypses birth. His parents were against the whole war, and went off to a distant planet to settle their affairs together. By doing so produced a single child of which they named Apocalypse. However, when they returned to Planet Vegeta, the war had ceased. But conflict soon arose again, as both the Saiyan and Dakuzai people rejected Apocalypse, being a half breed of the technical "Enemy" in their eyes. His parents were forced to abandon him on another planet, or face being destroyed themselves. During the time of Apocalypses growth, he developed a calm, yet overpowering hatred towards the Saiyans and even his own Dakuzai Race. To that day he vowed to get his revenge and destroy both races, or any other that decided to get in his way. He travelled from planet to planet, destroying lifeforms and taking their necessities to keep himself alive. His new target now is Planet Earth. Kudazai Invasion Arc Having arrived on earth, Apocalypse made himself known to the people, destroying them and their buildings. This was around the time that he ran into Giitar; a destructive Namekian, and Hoch, a Saiyan bent on earth's end. The three of them formed and alliance and with it carried out their destructive ways before Kudazai, Prince of the Chiller Dynasty arrived, and formed another Alliance with himself as the Leader. Apocalypse complied on the thought of killing more people and the group with the addition of Gelsamel, Intergalactic Warrior and Nemesis; a Human bent on Genocide started to spread their reign throughout the Planet. This would however turn astray when Hoch defected to the good side, after the Saiyan Princess Nene came into the picture and convinced him about his Saiyan heritage. Kudazai went on his own agenda and declared the invasion of Earth to the world. This however caused the Earth's Special Forces with Hoch to their additon to attack and forced Kudazai into the Space through Marcous's Kamehameha wave. Apocalypse after that started to slowly lose his mind and went on a rampage elsewhere, before trying to help out Giitar, Gelsamel and Nemesis in destroying the Earth's Warriors. This however proved fruitless and with it were also forced to retreat into the confines of Space. Senshi Invasion Arc Having arrived on Namek to find Kudazai; who was now Immortal and able to Regenerate thanks to the power of the Namekian Dragonballs, the old Villian Force was reunited and a plan was set in action. First stop was Kudazai's home Planet, Planet Makuzai. There, Kudazai explained the situation to his father Makuzai; who explained the idea of invading Planet Vegeta and get their planet as revenge. Before this however, Makuzai made a request to invade the Planet Senshi, of which was too kind of planet for Makuzai's liking. The Force boarded the ship and headed to Senshi, where immediatally, Kudazai went for the ending blow, charging up a Death Ball, preparing the end. However when this happened the Senshi's strongest warriors emerged, their powers far exceeding their own. Apocalypse however had mental issues during this process and started demonstrating powers from another being, a being said to have been sealed away 3000 years ago. With this, Apocalypse was also able to tap into the power of the Super Saiyan and transformed, taking on a new Persona of which he dubbed "Apocuraz." The warriors were finished off by Zathier; Another Saiyan bent on destruction and Genocide, and Naga; a Changelling like Kudazai. With Senshi rid of it's inhabitants, Planet Senshi was destroyed, and the force decided to take one last trip to Namek. Namek/Lazarus Arc Upon returning to Namek, Apocalypse and the Gang searched out for the Namekian Dragonballs, to wish more of their members to gain Immortality. During this process however, the entity from Senshi decided he wanted Apocalypse's body. The being succeeded and with it Apocalypse was transformed into Lazarus, the once powerful Demon that devestated the universe over 3000 years ago. Lazarus immediatly stacked his claim in the team and with it got the force ready to head to earth, after their wishes were made. Space War Arc With the invasion of earth iminant, Gelsamel made a suggestion to infiltrate the planets defenses first to test their capabilities before making a plan. This proved to be their downfall, as Giitar and Nemesis were exposed and allowed the Earths Special Forces to take action, going straight to their ship and battle took place. The battle was fierce, but unfortunately, Lazarus was defeated by Fusion Warrior Hocius. As one last good deed against his character, Lazarus freed Apocalypse from his control, but in the space where Apocalypse was killed by Hocius. Transformations Apocuraz During the battle on Senshi, The Entity known as Lazarus made himself known to his allies and the warriors on Senshi, by taking over Apocalypse's body for a set moment of time. This also abled Apocalypse to transform into a Super Saiyan and Ascend from there. It was there that Apocuraz was never heard of again. The only change to the form was Apocalypse's eyes changing to purple, and his voice mixed with Lazarus's. Lazarus Lazarus was once considered a force to be feared 3000 years ago. His power devestated many galaxies and destroyed millions of lives and planets. His power became too great for anyone to battle, and with it was tricked and sealed away into a ruby. However some of his spirit lingered and passed on into an every day Demon Female. With this set in motion, with each generation of Child from the womans side, Lazarus's spirit wo uld transfer into the child, until the child of prophecy was set in place. Apocalypse happened to be that child. Born from both the Demon Race and Saiyans, making him capable of harnessing great powers. Lazarus fed Apocalypse's hatred for his races and used it to manipulate him to get stronger physically, but weaker mentally so when the time came, he'd be able to take over Apocalype's body and use it to rule over all. This time came during the Dragonball hunt on Namek for the others wish for Immortality. Lazarus took over Apocalypse's body completely and transformed it. This was around the time that Lazarus unlocked all of Apocalypse's hidden Demon powers and Ascended to a Super Saiyan 2. Lazarus had spiky white hair in the shape of Apocalypse's with black horns through the top. His clothing line changed to that of a Green GI with white undershirt, black boots and green trousers. But with that came Lazarus's appetite to kill and destroy. With the combination of Saiyan Blood and Demon Blood, Lazarus had transcended from his previous power in the past and became a force once again to worry about. Fusions Kudazarus Kudazarus is the Fusion of Kudazai and Lazarus through the Metamaru Fusion Dance. In this form, Kudazarus had overwhelming power, and amazing stamina to boot. However due to both Kudazai and Lazarus being fatigued in the preparations of battle in the ship against the Earths Special forces. Kudazarus was unable to perform most of his devestating techniques in battle, but still managed to pull off a combined transformation process of both Kudazai and Lazarus's Races. A Saiyan/Demon/Changelling Fusion like this would have been one to fear had Kudazai and Lazarus been ready for the challenge. Category:Demons Category:Cloud's Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:Nene Saga Characters